Llévame a un lugar mejor
by Plushy-Berry
Summary: AU. Se acerca la navidad y May busca el regalo perfecto sin sospecharse que alguien más le ha puesto la mirada a lo que estaba buscando. Advertencia, este fic puede provocarte feels. Portada realizada por Arisu95 de DA e inspiración directa para el trabajo.


Deambulaba como espectro siniestro por entre las calles de la ciudad. Detestaba salir en esas fechas; la gente erróneamente le calificaba de fiestero y social, pero la realidad era que le molestaba andar entre un bullicio de gente que no fuera un club de fans. Estaba cansado, era el tercer día que recorría todo el lugar de arriba abajo buscando _eso_ que requería; nochebuena estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, se notaba en el rostro de la gente y en las filas de los supermercados. Se arrepentía de no haber salido de la ciudad a buscarlo el día que pudo, tal vez en otro lugar… Pero no quedaba tiempo, debía estar ahí mismo.

Los mismos cuerpos, los mismos rostros, las mismas sonrisas tontas y en medio de todo ese cuadro gris, una pañoleta roja logró llamar su atención.

—¿Seguro que sirve para los pokémon de tipo planta? —quería que fuese el regalo ideal.

—¡Por supuesto! Si el pokémon asesta un golpe con esa gema ¡será imparable! —contestó a su potencial compradora.

Entregó una generosa cantidad de dinero y el producto le fue entregado en una pequeña bolsa de cuero. Se dispuso a marchar, estaba cansada, pero aún tenía un lugar más por visitar.

—¿¡Tan mal te has portado que te tienes que comprar tus propios regalos porque sabes que Santa no te va a traer nada!? Eso te pasa por ser tan mala con gente linda como yo.

—¿Es que tú no te cansas de ser tan cretino aún en navidad, Harley?

—¿Lo vez, May? Son puros insultos contigo, mocosa maleducada. Y por cierto, ¿qué es lo que lleva caperucita roja en esa bolsita?

—Nada importante —realmente no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo y menos en una temporada tan festiva, pero qué más podía esperar de la persona más egoísta, mentirosa y tenebrosa que jamás había conocido en su vida.

—¡Oh! No será un regalo para uno de tus amiguitos, ¿verdad? Y Dime, ¿para quién es? ¿Para el bobo del Pikachu? ¿Para el pelos de lechuga? O tal vez… ¡Oh, pero si es tan obvio! Sí, es lógico que es para tu mejor amigo, ¡el siempre bien parecido Harley! —definitivamente no podía existir ninguna clase de universo alterno en donde alguien como él pudiera ser el mejor amigo de alguien como May. Adjudicándose el regalo recién comprado, intentó arrebatárselo de la mano, cosa que la chica de la pañoleta impidió mediante el forcejeo; sin embargo, con uno de sus dedos pudo tirar lo suficiente del listón que amarraba el saquito de tela dejando la gema al descubierto. Sus ojos aquamarinos se posaron sobre la joya, quedando totalmente asombrado.

—Eso es… ¡Eso es…! ¡May! ¡Te exijo que me digas dónde compraste esa gema planta!

La dulce chica señaló el local en donde había realizado su compra y más tardó en alzar el brazo y señalar que el amante de los Cacturne en estar ahí amenazando al tendero para que le vendiese la gema planta más grande, hermosa y brillante que tuviese y casi se vuelve a morir de la impresión cuando éste le respondió que era la única que les había llegado en el embarque de la mañana y que no volverían a tener otra hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Esa gema era todo lo que necesitaba y sería suya, ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas… De hecho se evitaría las buenas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba frente a ella nuevamente.

—May, ¡no dejaré que cometas el error de tu vida! Hazme caso, sé de estas cosas, no puedes regalar… eso —dijo señalando nuevamente la bolsa con la gema.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —¿sería que el frío le había congelado el cerebro? Si es que tenía...

—Vas a regalarle eso a un chico, ¿no? —sonrió malvadamente. La joven no hizo otra cosa más que ruborizarse por la pregunta tan indiscreta—. ¡Es que acaso no sabes que las joyas son las mejores amigas de las chicas? ¡Se verá fatal si se la regalas a un hombre!

—En realidad se la regalaré al pokémon de ese hombre, así que no tengo de qué preocuparme —esta vez se la había devuelto y Harley ni siquiera intentó disimular el disgusto.

—¿Ah sí? Pues… Entonces él pensará que tú piensas que su pokémon no es más que un mero adorno —¡Qué recurso tan barato de parte de alguien que con frecuencia suele ponerle traje a sus pokémon!—. De todos modos, no me queda de otra más que hacer un ENORME sacrificio y aceptar tan… deshonrosa ofrenda con tal de que mi galletita de jengibre no sufra de los embates de su amor —la serie de poses lo hacían ver aún más patético.

—Sigue soñando, no te voy a dar nada, si no fueras tan distraído, la hubieras podido conseguir antes que yo.

Furioso, se abalanzó sobre ella, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue caer al suelo en el momento que ella lo esquivó. Así dio paso a la persecución.

La ciudad era un laberinto viviente, cambiaba con el paso de cada alma que habitaba en ella. En esas condiciones era fácil esconderse; por primera vez no se sentía mal de que tantas veces él la hubiese llamado enana y además con esa inconfundible voz era fácil saber por dónde se acercaba. May corrió entre los sueños y las ilusiones propias de la fecha: el entrenador que llega de lejos después de su viaje para ver a la familia, la señora que por fin podrá cenar con su marido tranquilamente tras una jornada de extenuantes trabajos; la niña que espera a pasado mañana para abrir una gran caja y encontrar al que será su mejor amigo toda la vida.  
Los sueños llegan a su fin, se ha quedado encerrada en un callejón sin salida.

Como fiera que tiene rodeada a su presa, lanzó su ataque: se lo arrebataría, no iba a ceder, esa joya sería suya y cuando la tuviera…

May resistía como podía.

—¡Estás loco, Harley! Sólo es una piedra, ¿qué se supone que tenga de especial como para que te pongas así?

—¡No es de tu incumbencia!

—¿Es parte de sus sucias artimañas, verdad? No quieres que la entregue. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es otra estúpida venganza? ¿Porque quieres ver a alguien sin regalo? ¿¡Por qué a ti nadie te regala nada en estas fechas!?

—¡Cállate! —aquellas palabras lo habían herido más de lo que él hubiese deseado—. ¡No sabes nada! —¿por qué todo siempre terminaba así?—. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo importante que esa gema es para mí!

Aquella última frase había salido de un corazón completamente desgarrado y May lo supo, podía verlo en las lágrimas que intentaba contener y que de todos modos se derramaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Se detuvo en seco; pero él, aún con deseos de luchar, dio un movimiento en falso, mandando a volar aquella bolsita. Se oyó un "¡Crash!" sobre la pared.

No podía creerlo, aún se aferraba a la esperanza de que la piedra estuviera bien, que sólo hubiera sido un delirio provocado por la adrenalina... pero no pudo más que rescatar polvo verde. Estaba de rodillas, no se sentía con la voluntad suficiente como para ponerse de pie.

Y hubo un silencio incómodo. May le dio la espalda, haciéndolo todavía peor.

—¿Sabes? Antes de toparnos me dirigía a tu casa, justo a verte. Con todo y que los demás me habían dicho que era una mala idea, pensaba invitarte a la fiesta de nochebuena en casa de Ash, estarían todos mis amigos… y los que tú ya conoces.

No tenía palabras, su mente aún divagaba.

—¿Y sabes qué otra cosa? —aquella frase ya no sonaba en un tono tan misericordioso—. Si desde un inicio me hubieses dicho que algo tan valioso para ti, te lo hubiese dado, sin dudarlo.

El viento resopló, se sentía helado. Una tormenta de nieve se avecinaba.

May volteó para mirarlo con cierto desprecio.

—Eres un idiota, Harley.

Se fue, y no pudo decir nada, no podía... Estaba más desecho que la gema. Se quedó callado, estrelló sus puños contra el suelo. Nunca decía nada cuando debía. Acallaba lo que sentía en mentiras. Terquedad_,_impotencia... S_iempre era lo mismo_.

* * *

La fiesta ya iba a empezar y los preparativos, bueno… Ash sólo ponía los ánimos y eran los demás quienes hacían el resto. Brock y Cilan eran los amos y señores de la cocina y era mejor no acercarse a tan animados chefs mientras cargaban ollas de agua hirviente y cuchillos preocupántemente afilados. Serena y Dawn aún trabajaban en las decoraciones, querían que el lugar se viera como un castillo, ¡era casi navidad y estaban dispuestas a tirar la casa por la ventana y sorprender a los que aún estaban por llegar! La ciudad era enorme y la gente siempre tenía prisa. Ash tenía un don que le permitía hacer amigos fácilmente, se había convertido en el vínculo común que unía a todos los ahí reunidos, incluso hasta los que parecían casos perdidos como Paul.

May aguardaba entre luces y suspiros. Por fin llegaba, aunque no solo.

—¡Drew, Solidad… Llegaron!

—No nos perderíamos de esta fiesta por nada del mundo —respondió el joven dandy.

—Pasé a recoger a Drew, pero el tráfico esta horrible, todo mundo quiere llegar a casa para estar con los amigos y la familia.

—Cierto, a estas horas la ciudad es un caos, pero es obvio... todos desean llegar a tiempo a casa, nadie desea dejar a sus seres queridos solos y menos en navidad.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la pequeña.

—¿May, pasa algo? —cuestionó Drew, un poco preocupado.

—¿Ah? No, nada realmente lo pasa es que olvidé algo en casa… ¡Prometo que regresaré pronto!

—¡Espera May! —exclamó Solidad. No es muy seguro que vayas sola, si quieres puedo llevarte.

—No pasa nada, recuerden que no vivo tan lejos de aquí —y sin decir más, cogió su abrigo y salió por la puerta.

Hay luces en todas las calles, hombres disfrazados de Santa, música en el ambiente y aromas de toda la clase yacen en el éter de la ciudad. La gente avanza a ritmo vertiginoso, como siempre, ocasionalmente se detienen a ver el espectacular anunciando el nuevo modelo del PokeNav o de esa banda en la cabeza que tan de moda se acaba de poner. May observa el gigantesco pino de luces del parque central adornado de pokésferas, un par de Pivodes lo han acogido de hogar temporal. May mira la sonrisa de los niños y los rostros de sus no tan alegres padres que han gastado el sueldo del mes en regalos.

Por fin llegó a su destino. Aquella casa siempre le ponía la piel de gallina, parecía una auténtica mansión del terror, se notaba a leguas quién era su infame dueño. Rumbo a tocar la puerta, notó la reja abierta… ¿No sería de mala educación entrar sin permiso? Bueno, dudaba que él conociera el significado de esa palabra en primer lugar. La puerta también estaba abierta… Vaya, qué confiado era, ¡podría tratarse de un ladrón y él no tendría ninguna clase de reparo en ello! Todo se veía tan oscuro y aterrador. Subió por las escaleras con temor, como si esperara a que los tablones fuesen a cobrar vida y una grieta se la comiese viva.

Era una casa bastante amplia para que sólo la habitara una persona y... ahora que recordaba, desde el día que se conocieron jamás había mencionado algo sobre su familia o sobre otros "amigos" que no se trataran de ella, Solidad o Drew. Sobre el pasillo una puerta se encontraba abierta e irradiaba luz, se acercó con sigilo y miró por el rabillo de la puerta.

Se encontraba sentado frente a una chimenea de fuego casi extinto; sus pokémon le acompañaban.

—Es un poco temprano, pero ya saben que no me gusta mantenerme despierto en esta fecha, así que… ¡Hora de los regalos! —y de una mochila empezó a sacar cajas de todos los tamaños y colores—. Este es para Wiggly, y este para Ari… ¡Calma pequeño Octi, no creas que me he olvidado de ti!... Banny, cariño, para ti… y por último… Cacturne…

El fuego aún luchaba por mantenerse con vida, una pequeña ráfaga de humo pasó por la puerta haciendo a May estornudar.

—¡Mierda! ¡Olvidé cerrar la reja! ¿Quién esta ah…!

—¡Tranquilo! —gritó May revelándose del velo de la oscuridad.

—¡May!... ¿Espera qué haces aquí?

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que se había sentido mal por lo último que pasó? ¿Que en verdad se culpaba por haberle tocado una fibra sensible? ¿Que no pudo evitar pensar que de realmente se la pasaba mal en esas fechas? Antes de que las flamas murieran por completo, pudieron contemplarse por un instante: él no llevaba su típico atuendo extraño... ¡Hasta parecía una persona normal y decente con aquella sudadera verde, unos pants negros, calcetines esmeralda con franjas negras y un listón dorado sujetando su cabello! Ella, elegante para la fiesta con un vestido rosa que la hacía ver más encantadora aún, un gran boche en forma de Beautifly, su pokémon favorito, y unas zapatillas que casi parecían de cristal.

—Entonces… el regalo... ¿era para tu Cacturne? —el asintió con la cabeza pero no estaba bien consiente de lo que hacía, seguía embobado por aquella visión.

—¡Oye espera, eso no contesta a mi pregunta! —reclamó regresando a la realidad.

—¿Yo? Eh lo siento, de verdad no debí entrar sin tu conocimiento, aunque si tocaba no estaba muy segura de que me fueras a abrir —se quedó callado con eso—. De todos modos, sólo vengo de rápido… Yo… quería darte esto.

Saco una pequeña caja de su bolsa, tenía un simpático listón morado del mismo tono que su cabello. _No hay palabras_. Tomó aquella cajita como si se tratara de su vida misma.

—Ábrelo.

Casi no se aguantaba las lágrimas, pero era un buen mentiroso al fin y al cabo.

—Es… ¡Es una gema planta!… ¿Pero cómo?

—¡No me lo vas a creer! —exclamó poniendo una pequeña sonrisa—. Se me ocurrió pasar al bazar del puerto y justo hoy desembarcó un montañero ¡y traía un cargamento de gemas para vender!

—Entonces… también le has regalado una igual a él… ¿Verdad? —Había algo en esa frase, algo tan triste... Pero ella que solía ser la alegría misma no supo cómo sentirse al respecto.

—No, he optado por otra cosa… ¡Aunque lo que he comprado es un secreto! —coreó guiñando un ojo pero él aún lucia tan desanimado… ¡Vamos hombre! ¡Una sonrisa que es nochebuena! Nadie desea estar triste en un día así…

_Nadie desea estar solo en un día así…_

—Harley… si quieres… acompáñame a la fiesta, verás que te divertirás… ¡Los chicos están preparando una olla gigante de ponche! Y eso no es lo mejor, los hornos llevan desde la mañana sacando y sacando comida ¿Sabes como cuánto es eso? ¡Es muchísima comida! Drew y Solidad estarán felices de verte, a mi hermano y a un par de chicos ya los conoces pero ahora que todos se han reunido verás que nos la pasaremos en… —un "no" ahogado entre lamentos detuvo su bella ilusión.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? Vamos, sólo quiero que pasemos un buen rato tú, yo_y los demás_.

—May… vete… perdón… yo… no me siento bien…

—¡Harley! ¿¡Por qué nunca me dices qué es lo que te pasa!? Si de verdad fueras más sincero conmigo yo…

—¡May, vete! —Incluso sus pokémon se asustaron con aquel grito.

—¡Bien, si eso es lo que quieres! Todavía que te hago el favor…

Poco antes de cerrar la puerta se quedó por un par de segundos sujetando el picaporte. No quiso voltear, sabía que le iba a hacer un drama si se daba la media vuelta y lo veía destrozado. Al menos por ese día, lo dejaría seguir con su tonto orgullo.

—Feliz navidad —y cerró la puerta.

* * *

No dejaba de mirar por la ventana, tenía a Banette sobre su pecho, lo acariciaba como si fuera un Meowth. El resto dormía sobre su cama.

—¿Te acuerdas del día que nos conocimos? También miraba por la ventana, nevaba. La gente se veía tan feliz allá fuera gozando su familia. Mamá y papá no regresarían hasta dentro de un mes. Yo era un niño y tú un Shuppet. Como pasa el tiempo…

El pokémon tomó la mano de su amo. Harley respondió con un beso en su frente.

—Descuida pequeño, ya no me siento tan solo, los tengo a ustedes después de todo —su pokémon sonrió y él al menos lo intentó.

—_Siempre_ es lo mismo… _siempre_ en estas fechas y _siempre_ en mi vida…

Paso un rato hasta que el fantasma fue presa del sueño, se alegraba de no haber capturado uno con la habilidad de insomnio. Llevó a su pequeño con el resto y él se dirigió hacia el ropero. Abrió las puertas de lado a lado. Y ahí se encontraba un magnífico vestido color rojo, la más grande de sus obras. Los detalles recordaban de un modo elegante y sutil a un Blaziken. Y al centro de tal obra de arte, un pendiente unido al vestido… Pero estaba vacío, tenía una gran muesca en él. Sacó la caja de su bolsillo y retiró la gema planta, la colocó ahí donde debía ir. Su obra por fin estaba completada. Mucho se cuestionó si no debía poner una gema fuego en su lugar, algo que tuviese más _lógica_ con el tema del vestido, pero no podía ser de otro modo porque el verde lo representaba a él... y como tal, debía relucir gracias al contrate pero principalmente... debía ser algo que estuviese cerca de su corazón. Y ahora era perfecto.

No quería despertarlos, por lo que sacó sus audífonos, los conectó al reproductor, tomó el vestido y bajo el hechizo de una melancólica melodía comenzó a bailar. Pasos sutiles, giros calmos, como a ritmo de vals; poco a poco el sonido se intensificaba y sus movimientos también. Las luces de fuera se reflejaban por su ventana en un caleidoscopio multicolor. Rojos, azules, verdes, amarillos... un color diferente en cada lágrima, una ilusión más que se le moría entre brazos; otra vez el sentimiento de culpa por actuar como un idiota, desde el día que se conocieron en aquel barco que lo llevaría a ese solitario lugar que llamaba hogar. Ella tan sonriente a la borda, tan llena de vida en el momento en el que muere el sol. Ella era la felicidad que el mismo se había negado, siempre rodeada de gente alegre, sonrisas sinceras que disfrutaban cada momento en su compañía.

Pero él odiaba eso, deseaba que aquella musa fuese sólo suya; deseaba verla llorar, deseaba verla sufrir, deseaba que todos los sentimientos que pudieran habitar en su corazón fueran obra suya y de nadie más. Y lo consiguió, ahora el desprecio llevaba su nombre. La música comenzaba a distorsionarse como lo hacían todos los recuerdos de su mente. Miró a lo alto, había hermosos fuegos artificiales; miró por debajo de la calle y había un mundo que él no conocía.

Y no pudo más, se desplomó ahí mismo, intentando ahogar su llanto en su creación.

Desde el día que la conoció, desde que su sonrisa iluminó su vida, se juró destruirla porque él no conocía más que los rechazos y los desprecios; pero por más que siempre lo intentaba ella _siempre_ se ponía de pie y no se dejaba vencer ante sus crueles jugarretas. Y ella vivía en su mente; _siempre ella, sólo ella._

Entonces pasó, se volvió el centro de su vida, la motivación de todos sus trabajos y de su indiscutida ruina. ¡Siempre, siempre era idiota! Porque en vez de dejar que ella lo salvara de su miseria, él sólo deseaba arrastrarla a su mundo de oscuridad para que ella fuera la reina de su aterrador palacio. No supo por qué pensó que un estúpido vestido serviría, como si con eso ella se fuese a lanzarse a sus brazos para decirle: "S_í, llévame contigo a tu mundo lejos de todos y de todo, llévame a un lugar mejor en donde pueda amarte tal y como eres."_

Y ella estaría en esa fiesta divirtiéndose como siempre.  
Y ella comería y bebería hasta desfallecer.  
Y ella contagiaría a todos con su dulzura.  
Y ella bailaría con el tonto de Drew.  
Y ella lo besaría bajo el muérdago.

En aquel lugar no había espacio para él. _Su soledad era tan pura como la nieve que caía._


End file.
